Rise of a Dragon
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: After a whole life of abuse Lu Xi the son of Lu Bu joins Shu after his fathers execution. i know the summary sucks but give it a chance.OCxOC, RnR plz.
1. Chapter 1

Okay unlike my pilot story Spark to Flame I'm going to be making longer chapters this time and it wil be "mostly" canonical so enjoy the story and thx for reading

I am sitting in the supply base knowing the enemy will arrive soon I grab my snow covered sword as my breath steams out in front of me one of my men comes to me and says "General Lu Xi an enemy general Guan Yu is outside our gates and issues a challenge"…"Very well I will go out to meet him then" I say as I mount my horse. The gates open in front of me and I see a man dressed in green robes with a scimitar spear in hand "Ah so you are the great Guan Yu I have heard many stories about you… it would be an honor to fight you" I say and Guan Yu charges me as I do the same our blades clash as we pass each other neither one of us even faltering as we pass again the same result and we continue on like this until the 50th pass when my blade was off balanced and Guan Yu's blade hit it's mark knocking me from my horse with such force it knocks me out.

I awaken to the sight of my sister Lu Ling Qi and father Lu Bu bound next to me my father saying to Cao Cao in front of us "Cao Cao I hear you make use of talented officers, why not use me we could rule the world" I look at Zhang Liao who had already been released by Cao Cao and then to Liu Bei in front of me and say "Father you know you will not live through the day, die with what little dignity you have left" to this Cao Cao says "Kill Lu Bu" as they are about to take him away Liu Bei asks if I will yield to which I agree to and ia m released and given back my weapons seeing this my father says "Lu Xi you have your weapons now is the time for us to escape" "Father have you no shame after all the abuse you put me through I would have no reason to help you as a matter of fact…" I look to Cao Cao "…Lord Cao Cao with your permission please allow me to kill my father" "hmm very well" as I start walking towards my father he is barking insults at me "YOU BASTARD YOUR NOTHING BUT A SON OF A WHORE YOU FUCKING WEAK-" his sentence cut off by my blade passing through his throat decapitating him, I walk back to Liu Bei and kneel before him and say "my liege I wish to serve you for your benevolent rule is known far and wide you are truly a worthy master for me" Liu Bei smiles and says "Rise Lu Xi for I have heard of you as well that you are powerful in both war and strategy and I would be happy to welcome you into my employ" "Thank you my liege" I say rising and walking to his side.

Well as you can see this takes place after Xia Pi and the story will probably revolve around Shu and Wei more than Wu so yeah…(awkward silence) JK thx for reading .

-DCE


	2. A chance confrontation

After Xia Pi we return to neighboring Xiao Pei Liu Bei throws a banquet to celebrate the victory at Xia Pi and as the festivities go on I am introduced to Liu Bei's daughter Liu Shi and as Liu Bei is talking to me I say "my lord your daughter is quite…beautiful" "hmm I know and she is of age to be married as our you so how would you like me to arrange the marriage" Liu Bei replies "I-I am not worthy of your kindness my lord I mean you are of the imperial family and I am the son of a traitor to the Han but if you approve I will marry Liu Shi" I say "Ah this is great news I will let her know now"

And by the following week we are married. As Liu Shi and I return to my quarters we are congratulated by everyone who passes by but I was quite relived when we make it to my room. Once there Shi removes my robes as I do the same to hers as we quickly make our way to my bedroom and get into bed when she gets on top of me and the night that follows surpasses even our wildest dreams.

When I wake up the next morning Shi is asleep my arms wrapped around her when I smile and carefully get out of bed and into my armor leaving my room I head down to the training grounds where I see Zhao Yun training when I walk out onto the grounds halberd in hand Zhao Yun looks at me smiles and nods and we both charge each other blades clashing together when he lunges at me repeatedly to which I take advantage of getting behind him, tripping him, and placing my blade at his throat only to pull it back and help him up "Lu Xi, Zhao Yun can you come here a moment " says Liu Bei who arrived when we were fighting "Yes what is it my lord" says Zhao Yun "Cao Cao has been raiding the outlying villages and I want you both to expel them" Liu Bei replies "We will go out to expel them in a few hours my lord" I say.

Within 2 hours Zhao Yun and I head out to expel the raiders but when we arrive at one of the last few villages left I can't believe my eyes when I see my sister slaughtering the villagers "Yun please let me take care of this" as I charge down to meet her but just before I reach striking distance Xiahou Dun blocks my attack but Yun charges down distracting Dun as I move closer to Ling I say "Ling so you chose to side with Cao Cao (sigh) very well I won't hold back" as I charge at her my blade strikes her arm knocking her spear away she gets off her horse and charges at me fists barred I dodge as she punches at me and strike her leg knocking her over I say "Ling I could kill you now but I won't please return to your camp." To this she gets on her horse and rides off Dun following close behind. "If I know my sister she won't give up so easily she will be back…but enough of that let us return to Xiao Pei my friend" I say to Yun as we ride back towards Xiao Pei


	3. Infiltration

As Yun and I return to Xiao Pei we see Liu Bei with a troubled look on his face when I ask "My lord what is troubling you" "It's Liu Shi…Wei took the advantage of your absence and kidnapped her" Liu Bei replies "I'm going after her (looking at Yun) don't follow me" I say riding off towards Xu Chang.

I am about half way to Xu Chang when I encounter a Wei patrol so I hide waiting for them to pass I then leap out from my hiding spot halberd in hand and kill all of them in the first blow taking the leaders armor to slip in to Xu Chang undetected.

I arrive at Xu Chang and enter the castle making my way to the dungeon I walk to the only occupied cell finding it full of prisoners, men, women, and children. Using a key I swiped earlier I unlock the cell when one of the men walks up to me saying "Thank you for liberating us, my name is Feng Yu" "I am Lu Xi I am looking for-" I stop when I see a woman crying curled up in a ball "who is that" I say "she claims to be the daughter of Liu Bei but I'm the only one who believes her" Yu says I walk up to her and she looks at me and says "My lord please just leave me hear I don't deserve to be your wife" "Liu Shi what are you talking about" I ask "Jia Xu he ordered his men t-to rape me" she replies as she starts to sob "Shi please I will love you no matter what" she looks at me and smiles as I pick her up to help her out of the dungeon handing her over to Feng I grip my halberd as I guard our escape we make it out of the city and set off for Xiao Pei when I ask Feng "Feng why were you imprisoned" "I was a former elite soldier but was convicted of a crime I did not commit…why do you ask" Feng replies "I wish for you to return to Xiao Pei with us my lord could appoint you as my guard the rewards would be great" I say "very well I will return with you to meet your lord"

Yeah I know it was short but I thought it would work plus Feng Yu will be very important later.

Anyway thnx 4 reading

-DCE


	4. Liberation: Xu Chang

As Feng Yu, Liu Shi, and I return to Xiao Pei when Liu Bei rides out to greet us happy to see Shi and I made it back safe he looks towards Feng and asks "who is this" "My name is Feng Yu my lord, Lu Xi requested I come back with him in hopes that I become his bodyguard" Feng replies now bowing before Liu Bei who says "ah very well Feng Yu, head to the armory in the city to get your armor and weapon " "Feng please take Liu Shi with you I have something to discuss with our lord" I say "Yes general" Feng replies I look to Liu Bei saying "Jia Xu he ordered his men to…rape and torture Shi and Feng Yu was the only one who tried to comfort her which was one reason I brought him back" "We are to march on Xu Chang immediately" Liu Bei says angrily "Yes my lord I say" .

2 days later the army has reached Xu Chang's gate and I sneak in to take out the enemy from the inside starting with Jia Xu who I find in the courtyard of the castle and I easily sneak up on him whispering in his ear "this is for Liu Shi you bastard" as I take a knife and plunge it into his throat the slashing to the left decapitating him I then make my way into the palace to the throne room where I find the emperor "your highness I have been sent to tell you that Jia Xu is dead and Lord Liu Bei has arrived" I say, just then Liu Bei enters the throne bowing before the emperor and telling me to return to Xiao Pei where I am granted a prefecture but the best surprise is when I return to my room Liu Shi runs up and hugs me saying "…I'm pregnant" I can't help but smile "haha this is great news" I say kissing her.

And I will stop there cause I'm tired as hell but look for an update 2mrrw

-DCE


	5. Guandu: PreBattle

A/N: wow I'm actually updating this lol, well if anyone actually likes this fic please review and tell me what ya think.

* * *

><p>It has been a month since the liberation of Xu Chang. I have also heard that Cao Cao is attacking Yuan Shao, a battle that Liu Bei is taking part in on the side of Yuan Shao, but since Guan Yu is missing I don't feel like we have a great chance to stand out.<p>

"My lord, if I may interject, Yuan Shao may have number's but he is a fool who always looks to his noble rank to get himself out of trouble, he is a coward and although Cao Cao is at a disadvantage, he is crafty and cunning" I say to Liu Bei who is standing at the head of the table.

"I understand your concern Lu Xi, but we need to stop Cao Cao's advance into the central plains and if siding with Yuan Shao is the best way to do that then we have no choice" Liu Bei replies to me.

Just then a man armed with a halberd walks in and bows, "My lord, my name is Guan Dai son of Guan Yu…I wish to assist you in your battle against Cao Cao" the young man says to Liu Bei who walks over to the man.

"Rise Guan Dai, I am happy to accept you into my service" Liu Bei says to Guan Dai who nods and stands.

"Council dismissed" Liu Bei says to everyone.

* * *

><p>I walk to the barracks and suit up in my armor, being sure to grab my halberd before leaving to join the unit I have been assigned to,<p>

"Wait!" a voice cries out to me as I turn to see Liu Shi looking up at me with watery eyes.

"…please stay safe" she whispers to me as she pulls me into a hug.

"I will…but I'll be gone for a year…I will miss the birth of our child" I say to her as I embrace the hug.

She looks up at me before slowly pulling back…"go, the army needs you" she says before kissing me lightly and turning to go back to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>3 months later<em>

We arrived at Yuan Shao's camp a month ago and have been waiting for Cao Cao to arrive.

As I sit in my tent in Yuan Shao's camp I lie down in my bed and close my eyes.

Guan Dai slowly walks through the camp until he reaches my tent and quietly walks in but stops when I swiftly pull out my knife and place it at the man's throat "…oh, Guan Dai…it's just you" I say panting.

"I am sorry for disturbing you General but Lord Liu Bei wishes to see you in his tent" Dai says to me.

"Thank you, Guan Dai…I will leave now" I say getting up and leaving my tent to go to Liu Bei's tent, wondering what Liu Bei needs of me.

* * *

><p>Well that's another chapter down…so what do you guys think.<p> 


End file.
